A telecommunication network infrastructure may comprise base station controllers (BSCs), mobile switching centers (MSCs), telecommunication switches (e.g., digital multiplexing system (DMS) 100 switches, DMS 200 switches, DMS 250 switches, or ESS 5 switches), routers, home location register (HLR) servers, visitor location register (VLR) servers, policy and charging rules function (PCRF) servers, authentication-authorization-and-accounting (AAA) servers, billing servers, and/or some other network component. These network components may generate alarms, for example in the form of simple network management protocol (SNMP) traps, when encountering alarm events. Alternatively, the network components may generate alarms in a proprietary format that are transmitted to a network management system (NMS). Fixing the subject network component associated with an alarm may involve multiple steps such as identifying the alarm and subject network component, analyzing the alarm severity, forwarding the alarm to relevant department(s), sending technical personnel, resetting the subject network component, and/or some other step.